


Like a Boy

by nflamboyant



Category: Assasin's Creed - Fandom, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nflamboyant/pseuds/nflamboyant
Summary: "I'll play along if you wish..." Edward Kenway has heard a rumour about the youthful Pirate James Kidd and is determined to find out the truth. Edward Kenway/James Kidd. Spoilers. Please review





	Like a Boy

AN. Rated M for a good reason…sex, language, trigger warning for dub-con elements! Also contains spoilers for the game.

Edward Kenway/James Kidd (Mary Read). Pure smut.

Please take a moment to review and check out my other pieces. I love to hear feedback.

He spotted the youth from across the tavern; a tumbler of darkened rum in hand, the outline of facial features, tinted dark by the Caribbean sun, dimly lit in places by the golden glow of a precariously placed candle and half swallowed in shadow. The figure was silent and unmoved by the bellows of drunken laughter and slurred speech which echoed around the small wooden shack and Kenway could only ponder the intention of their visit as he watched his companion gulp back another measure of rum from the corner of the room.

The uproar of patrons grew louder as the evening went on. Kenway could see the blood stained sky turning dark through the single, dust-covered window, and he swallowed mouthful after mouthful of too-sweet rum with a grimace as he wondered vaguely what had happened to his crew upon arrival of the island and if he could rely on them all to return in the morning. His gaze returned once more to the figure at the end of the wooden bar, their silhouette small and slight among the squirm of regular patrons, sea-men and tradesmen of considerable size and muscle playing cards or singing shanties in groups of twos or threes.

Feeling drunk and bitter among the rowdy fleet of men, Kenway approached the youth with confidence, downing back the last of his glass as he sat beside his fellow, and filled both glasses with the darkened spirit from the green tinted bottle in his hand.

"So…What brings you to this fine establishment, Kidd?" Kenway asked without turning his gaze from the bar directly ahead. He hadn't meant to sound patronising, but the pause he had involuntarily put before the name Kidd gave the sentence a double meaning, and he was reminded once again of the other Pirate's youth.

"I guess it must be the fine company and the whores." Kidd replied solemnly and Kenway couldn't help but laugh out loud as he looked around the tavern, solely occupied by drunken men of an advanced age. The youth drank from their tumbler without reserve, gulping the harsh liquid easily, as though it were well-water.

"I see you are also taking pleasure from your excellent companionship Kenway, why on earth did you leave the other end of the bar?" Kidd joked dryly, obviously already tipsy and demonstrating the clear intention of getting more so.

"As riveting as the company over there is, I saw that you were alone and wondered why you were drowning your sorrows, whatever they may be, in a glass of rum and a tavern full of washed up old men?"

Kidd looked Kenway in the eye for the first time and raised an eyebrow mischievously. "Probably for the same reason as you Captain."

Kenway, after a moment of internally marvelling the youth's cockiness, raised his glass to Kidd's own tumbler and tapped them together, saluting their health as he drunk the remainder of the liquid. He watched the other figure carefully as they drunk; speculating…suspecting…confirming what he had been told a long time back as true in his own mind.

"Why are you staring at me, Captain?" Kidd asked without turning around. The tavern was quickly becoming overcrowded as the land-folk finished their work for the day and retired for a stiff drink after.

"I was just thinking that we should go somewhere more quiet to continue our conversation." Kenway had to lean in close to make himself heard. "Everyone's distracted, we could go in the cellar…take as much as we wanted."

Kidd raised an eyebrow once again but complied, getting off the wooden stool and following Kenway to the unlocked door behind the bar, the owner of the tavern nowhere to be seen, and down a flight of rotting wooden stairs. The cellar was much cooler than the crowded tavern and smelled of fragrant caskets and a deep, boozy sweetness which seemed to intoxicate just by scent. There were several barrels of rum and beer which stood stacked in the corners, and the faint sound of cheerful drunken laughter wafted down through the floorboards of the tavern, sounding more merry and pleasant now they were away from the stench and the bustle of the baking hot bar.

"How are you with beer?" Kenway asked, pacing the length of the cellar and inspecting the barrels.

"Don't drink the stuff." Kidd replied, easily. "It reminds me of growing up in London…another life."

"Wales too…but tell me in fifteen years how another life feels, Kidd. You aren't old enough yet to feel so full of regret."

Kenway watches as Kidd bends down to open a barrel of rum. He takes note the slight sway of hips, the curve of buttock in tight leather trousers, the suggestion of breasts beneath the loosely fitting shirt. He feels himself growing hot in the cool cellar as the youth gives up on the casket and turns to face Kenway.

"No bloody way in without ruining the whole thing. These things have been sat here for years…your fleet pillage all the incoming ships of rum, you bastards?" Kidd laughs, not noticing the way Kenway edges closer to close the gap between them.

"Who's the bastard here? The Pirate who steals all the rum, or the Pirate who deceives his friends?"

The other figure freezes for a moment and tried to conceal it. "I don't know what you mean." Kidd mutters dismissively, turning away from Kenway to look at the barrel once again.

"Oh, I think you do." Kenway presses against Kidd's back, pulling back a stray lock of hair as he moves his head along the youth's neck, kissing from the ear to the shoulder, pulling back the loose material of the shirt to suck the flesh and coaxing a soft moan from between plump red lips. He moves one hand northwards to clutch at a breast, clearly felt beneath his hand, the nipple hard and cold against his palm. Kidd grasps at the hand and pulls it away, slowly, almost reluctantly.

"I don't know what you mean…you're drunk." She says again, in-between gasps, but her protest is futile and lost and she knows this all too well as Kenway's hands move to her hips, too pronounced for a boy, and he continues his attack on her neck with his tongue and lips and teeth.

"That I am, kidd." He smiles against her skin, deliberately pausing between the words this time. "But it doesn't matter…I'll play along if you wish…" He moves his hands from her hips to her arse, slipping his cold hands easily into the fabric to feel the soft round flesh there, and pressing himself against her curves, moaning slightly at the contact with his quickly hardening cock. Kidd lets out another gasp, either brought on by the shock of contact or the cold, and there's no supressing the positively female sound which emerges from her mouth.

"If you want me to treat you like a boy…" Kenway moans, sliding the fabric of Kidd's trousers down to expose her bare arse, "then I'll have to fuck you like a boy."

He ignores the gasp of surprise at his words as he pulls down his own leather trousers and feels the delicious friction of flesh against flesh. Without undressing any further, he pushes lightly on Kidd's waistcoat, prompting her to bend over the barrel of rum, as he pulls her arse-cheeks apart and bends down to lick at the opening, coating it in saliva. He digs his fingers into her sides, leaving faint red marks, to stop her squirming around as she supressed further moans by biting down on her tongue, waiting for the inevitable when Kenway stops his lubrication and stands up straight, probing her with first one, then two fingers, holding her hip straight with his other hand as she gasps beneath him.

He fingers her deeply until he can feel no resistance and pulls out. She turns her head to look back at him and he senses both her growing impatience and her nerves.

"Hold still." Kenway whispers as he aligns himself with the opening. "No one will hear us down here." He nods to the direction of the ceiling where an echo of noise is streaming down; someone somewhere is singing an old sailor song and people are laughing along, banging their pitchers and tumblers on the wooden tables in time to a beat. "So you can be as loud as you want."

This seems to calm Kidd a little and he feels her body relax under his fingertips. He thrusts once, twice, and as Kidd lets out a scream; Intense pleasure and pain mixed together, he begins to gain a slow rhythm, having to hold himself back in case he hurts her further. He can see from over her slumped body her fingers tightening around the lid of the wooden barrel, knuckles white with pressure as she suppresses her pain and meets Edward's forward thrusts with backward ones, moaning loud as Kenway's hands reach up and under her shirt and waistcoat to caress the soft skin of her stomach. She grabs his hands with her own, struggling to keep her balance on the barrel without holding, and slides them up her ribcage, over her bare breasts, squeezing them once over Kenway's hands to encourage him to do the same. He smiles to himself as he feels the clear proof of her woman-hood beneath his fingertips…but resists his urges and moves his hands back down to her arse…she wanted to pretend she was a man didn't she?

Kidd hides her obvious disappointment by clutching back onto the barrels of rum, steadying her slender body as she moves more vigorously in time with Kenway, the heavy slap of arse against thigh echoing around the room as they fuck harder against the barrel, her moans and sighs high pitched against Kenway's own primal grunting. He feels his orgasm approaching as he grabs at Kidd's short, dark pony-tail with one hand and her stomach with the other, roughly pulling her up straight as he continues thrusting into her, the contact more direct now. She reaches over her shoulder to kiss Kenway passionately, moaning into his open mouth as he spills into her, breathing heavily, sighing, tasting her plush lips, tainted by rum, and smelling her skin…sea salt and sand and musk, unlike the heavily perfumed scent of any woman he had been with before.

Reluctantly, he pulls away from Kidd, turning away to clean his mess with a handkerchief before disregarding it on the floor. He pulls up his tight trousers and as he turns back, he sees that Kidd too is now fully dressed, if not a little dishevelled in appearance.

"Don't worry…" Edward Kenway starts. "Your secret's safe with me. I won't tell anyone."

"And yours with me. That you are a shameless bastard sodomite." Kidd says, trying to keep a straight face but failing.

Kenway smiles in return although he still has one question. "I have to know…what is your real name?" They both head back towards the door to the cellar, hearing the voices and singing get louder as they open the door to the tavern.

"Maybe I'll tell you, one day." Kidd leads the way up the cellar stairs. "I'd like to keep some sense of mystery from you. Besides, it'd do you good to be patient."

"I highly doubt that but okay. One day you'll tell me the truth…all of it."

They enter the crowded tavern and their conversation is lost in a jumble of ramblings and ravings from the drunken regulars. Kenway smiles faintly at Kidd as she leaves the room through a heavy wooden door and he sits back on the stool in the shady corner of the bar, needing a drink badly and wiping the sweat off his brow.

FIN. Please review, I love to fear feedback! And also check out my other works! Thank you for reading.


End file.
